


Riding the Adrenaline High

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Night Mirror [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Mirror Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that he cares to turn to look, when he's about five seconds from not bothering with the suite, and going to his knees right there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding the Adrenaline High

_It's a dangerous game he plays, flirting with the edge of disaster, but one he's good at. That they're good at, him and Rodney and Jeannie. Teyla, now, too. Laughing and breathless at the end as they clatter into the gate room, the marines who accompanied them this time bringing up the rear with considerably less mirth. Of course, they're worried they nearly lost the entire top command structure of Atlantis to the remnants of the Genii - and perhaps they might have, if things had been different._

_John prefers to think, though, that they're better than that. Particularly when all he wants to do now is get Rodney and Teyla back to their suite and make a wreck of their neatly-made bed. Fuck or be fucked, he doesn't care, not while riding the adrenaline high._

_Rodney doesn't seem to even care about getting that far, to judge by the way he all but pounces on John, lips hungry against his, oblivious to the room full of observers. "Bed, now," is all he says as he pulls John out of the gate room._

_Teyla catches John's other hand, helping Rodney tug him toward their suite. He thinks he hears Jeannie call after them to enjoy themselves, but he's too focused on his partners to be sure._

_He pulls Teyla to him for a kiss before they get halfway to the nearest transporter, tugging the zipper of her flak jacket down with his free hand. It won't be the first time they've left a trail of shed clothing and equipment from gate room to suite, a fact which amuses a lot of people, and has earned them lectures on decency from others. John's long since ceased to care either way. Atlantis is theirs, the rest are just here because they need minions._

_Rodney's impatient growl, and the yank on the straps of John's flak jacket gets them moving again, Teyla's gear hitting the floor just outside the transporter. John's is left in it, and Rodney's is abandoned somewhere between there and the door to the suite. John's uniform jacket is left with Rodney's gear, and he's certain he hears someone whistle appreciatively at the form-hugging shirt he has on underneath._

_Not that he cares to turn to look, when he's about five seconds from not bothering with the suite, and going to his knees right there to suck Rodney off._

_Instead, he manages to get inside, if barely, and the door shut before he does what he wants, shoving Rodney against the door, and undoing his pants with fingers that are too slow for his tastes. Pulling out Rodney's dick, and wrapping his fingers around the base as he leans forward to slide his mouth around the head. Hearing Rodney groan and jerk his hips in a wordless plea for more, and chuckling as he gives him what he wants._

* * *

Sheppard comes awake with a start, drenched in sweat and reaching for someone before he even registers he's woken up. He flops back against his mattress, staring up at a ceiling shrouded in blue shadows. Almost dawn, he knows, even without the cues of light and the changes in the sound of the waves against the piers outside.

The dream isn't the same as previous ones, but it builds on it, like Atlantis is worming her way into his sleep and telling him a story. A story of how things could have been, if the entire world had been different. If the world had been seriously screwed up, he sometimes thinks, even if it were the sort of place he'd been friends with Rodney before Atlantis, and he hadn't gotten a black mark for rescuing his men in Afghanistan - mostly because he doesn't think he'd been in Afghanistan in that fucked-up world.

Letting out an almost explosive sigh, he pushes out of bed, and heads for the shower. Atlantis needs to find a different story to tell him at night, as he's getting rather tired of dreams that show him something he isn't really sure he'd want even if he could have it.


End file.
